Enemies?
by Liberty Blake
Summary: Story about a girl named AJ. Alec and AJ hate each other. Then, Alec starts to think about AJ, a bit differently. What happens when he finds out that AJ is in a relationship with his older brother? Disclaimer! I do not own Twilight! ON HIATUS!
1. Stuck

Enemies?

Chapter 1

Stuck

"Alec. We are going to be here for awhile, so why don't you do something...I don't know...STOP WALKING AND MAYBE SIT DOWN!" I yelled to Alec, the most annoying vampire in the _whole _wide world.

Ok, so my name is AJ. It's short version of Angelina Justice. AJ Volturi. I have blonde hair, pale skin and red eyes. I have full lips and great personality. And Alec well, how could I describe him? Hmm...maybe, annoying, cocky, self-interested, annoying, idiotic, thinks he's the most important person in the world, (did I say annoying?) ah well, annoying, annoying, annoying, ANNOYING! I can't _believe_ that I am stuck with him, in the middle of nowhere! Aro had sent us on a mission, even though he knew that we could kill each other without hesitation! We were driving to Spain, and then Alec's gay car broke! And I was like great! Now, we have been here for _hours_, fighting! And Alec keeps pacing none stop, and it's making me _crazy_!

"Why should I sit down? Because a blonde like you says so?" he snapped back.

"I am not a blonde! Well, I am, but not the way you mean it you _witch_!" I shouted to him.

"A witch am I? I am not a witch! Can you prove it? Can you prove that I am a witch?"

"No, but _everybody_ knows your past, and it was such a shame that Aro saved you! You should've burn to dust! I would've _loved_ to jump on your grave!" I shouted.

"Oh yeah? Well it was a shame that Aro saved your life! You don't even have a cool power like I have!" he shouted back.

"What? Your power? Sensory paralysis? That's "cool?" I can make your worst fears come true right in front of your eyes! And if I wouldn't want to disappoint Aro, I would've already used my powers on you!" I shouted to him.

"What's so great about your power? It won't do anything to me anyways!"

"Oh how do you know that?"

"Because I am indistucible!"

"I **hate** you!" I shouted to him.

"Not more than I do you!" he shouted back.

"How could you know that? You're not an empath."

"Because I just do!"

"That is the most lamest excuse I've _ever_ heard!"

We glared at each other. I wanted to rip his head off, but then I would disappoint and make Aro mad. And Jane would torture me, and then kill me. And I didn't want to die. I was just 16. Alec was physically year older. He was 17 and he kept reminding me about it all the time.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

"Ok. So, we are going to be stuck here for awhile, so why don't we just try to avoid each other," I suggested.

"Fine. But I'm not talking to you," Alec hissed.

"Did I ask for you to talk to me? I don't think so. In fact, I wouldn't even want to hear you ever again, but I guess that's impossible," I hissed back.

Alec and I growled to each other. I jumped into the tree and Alec stayed on the ground. I so, wanted to kill him.

I sat down on a branch and stared at the night sky. Millions and millions starts lighted the sky and the moon was shining brightly on the velvet black sky. The view was so beautiful that I almost calmed down, when I heard something crack. I jumped down from the tree, just when it crashed onto the ground.

"Wow, you do weight a lot," Alec said annoyingly.

"Alec. You little..."

"I am a year older than you are," he cut me off.

"I don't care, you look like 12."

"And you look like an idiot."

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU KNOCK DOWN THE TREE I WAS SITTING ON? DO YOU THINK THAT IT WAS FUNNY?"

"Yes, I find it very amusing to see you falling down from tree's," Alec said and grinned.

"You know what? I was going to be quiet and stay away from you, 'til they would find us. But I can't. You are too annoying and I hate you too much. I just have to beat you up," I said and threw away my shoulder length cloak.

Alec grinned.

"Come and get me," he said annoyingly.

I gritted and lunged at him. I punched him on the face. He grabbed my hand and threw me on the ground. We fought and a few tree's fell down. We were both in rage. We both hated each other. We couldn't stand each other. Suddenly Alec spun me into his arms. His skin was cracked and so was mine.

"I hate you," he hissed.

"I hate you more," I hissed back.

"You do? Blondie?"

"Yeah, I do. Witch," I hissed the last word.

He gritted and punched me on the face. He hit me so hard that I flew right against a tree. It fell from the inpact. I stood up and fixed up my clothes. Then I looked at Alec and narrowed my eyes. Soon, in front of him was a huge stake in fire. And in it was him. He was yelling in pain. It was just a illusion, but Alec felt the fire, even though it wouldn't hurt him physically. I smiled when Alec was shouting in pain. He was on the ground, his expression full of massive pain and fear. I crouched next to him and lifted his chin with my index finger. He looked at me in rage. I grinned.

"Had enough pretty boy?" I asked from his with a sadistic tone.

"Shut it... bitch," he said and laughed.

I winced and punched him. He grinned. I stopped using my power. Alec stopped shrieking in pain and was gasping. He stood up and narrowed his eyes to me.

"You're not going to use your powers on me... unless you want to burn on stake," I said and glared at him.

"You do know that I hate you more than anything?" Alec said.

"Yes, and you know that I hate you more than anything. So, we're even," I said and walked away.

I heard Alec huff and walking away too. I leant against a tree and looked up in the sky.

"AJ?" I heard Alec say.

I groaned and turned to face the most annoying being on earth.


	2. Rescue

"What... _Alec_?" I hissed.

"Do you have any idea where we are?" he asked.

I was surprised that he didn't want to argue. It was very... unusual and strange.

"No, I do not know where we are. Somewhere half way in Spain probably," I replied.

"Oh," Alec said and looked down.

"Why do you ask? Demetri will find us anyway."

"I don't know. I guess I don't want to be soscially awkward," Alec said and made his signature grin.

I laughed.

"Soscially awkward. Yeah, right."

"Wow. You're not acting like you would have a stick up your butt," Alec said and frowned.

"Hey, even I can't be all dead serious all the time," I said and sighed.

"I would like to see that," Alec said.

"Oh you will see. I can prove you that I can be fun. I can be... wild, crazy, but not cocky. Smart Alec," I said.

"You said that I am smart," Alec said.

"Obviously you're not. Look. You were named Alec because of your assertiveness. A "smart alec" is a person regarded as obnoxiously self-assertive and impudent. Suits you perfectly!" I said and smiled annoyingly.

Alec huffed and left.

"Yes!" I mouthed to no one.

I heard noises. Someone or several people were approching quickly. I ran to Alec and prepaird for a fight. I saw that Alec was concentrating and gathering his powers.

"Alec! AJ! You didn't kill each other!" I heard Felix shout. Then he appeard into the meadow. He looked around and saw the trees.

"But clearly you were about to," he muttered.

Behind him appeard Jane, Demetri and Chelsea.

"You two are alright. But the tree's aren't," Chelsea exclaimed and ran to hug me.

"Hey Chelsea," I mumbled and hugged her back.

"Thank god you are here. I thought that I was going to die... Again," I said.

"Well, it would've been better if you would," Alec said.

"No, you should've be the one dying. You smart ass," I hissed.

Alec and I growled and were about to lunge on each other inteding to rip each other apart. Felix grabbed a hold of Alec and Demetri was holding me from behind.

"Let me kill him. Please! He is too cocky to live!" I shouted.

"Me? Cocky? No, you are the cocky one! You think that you are better than I am! Why? Because you have a power that can make people scream in pain and be scared for their lives?" he shouted back.

"No! I am better than you are, because I am a girl!"

"Come on! Everyone knows that people have always respected men more than women!"

"This is the 21st century Alec! Try to get it through your thick skull!"

"Oh I know alright! The leaders of this whole planet, are just usually men!"

"There is Tarja Halonen! And Mary McAleese! Both presidents!"

"Yes, except that they don't make the decisions! It's the goverment! And men rule! Without men, we would be still living in cave's! You wouldn't have your cell phone!" Alec shouted.

"How do you know that? I was born before you!"

"Yes, **grandma**!"

I gasped and lunged on Alec. We fell on the ground. I punched him on the face. His skin cracked. It healed itself. Alec hissed to me and kicked me. I flew against a tree. Alec was in front of me and put his hands on my neck. He was choking me. Felix grabbed Alec and Demetri grabbed me into his arms.

"Calm down you two! Gee, you're acting like a couple of kids! You have been alive for centuries! You should learn to control yourselves and act like grown ups!" Chelsea shouted to me and Alec.

Alec and I glared at each other.

"I have calmed down. Demetri, you can let go of me now," I said and took a deep breath.

When Demetri didn't let me go, I sighed and said: "Seriously Demetri, I have."

Demetri let me go, caustiously. I nodded to him. Then I looked at Alec and bared my teeth to him. He hissed. Chelsea grabbed my hand and started to run west. I followed her.

"So, what happened?" Chelsea asked.

"You saw what had happened. Alec and I fought and a few trees fell down. Almost killed each other. I always knew he was a jerk. And an ass. Cocky idiot. Annoying pretty boy. Self interested, cranky little b -"

"Ok, ok! I get it. You don't like him."

"To say the least."

"But you still don't have to kill him. Aro would be really, **really** disappointed in you. He thinks you as a daughter. If you would kill Alec, he might not think about you that way anymore."

"You're right. Gosh, I feel like such an idiot right now," I groaned.

"That's because you are! And you're slow!" Alec shouted as he ran past me.

"On the other hand, I think that there is one member too much in the Volturi," I said and ran after Alec, throwing him with rocks and other random stuff that I could grab. Alec was laughing. I heard Chelsea sigh.

_Sorry Chels, but hey. You know me. I can't stand him!_


	3. Therapy

It has been a week since we arrived at home. Alec and I were still almost every second on each other's throats and everyone tried to keep us away from each other. But somehow we always ended up in the same place. Chelsea said that we were like magnets. I said that she was crazy.

Aro had called me into the main hall. I ran there, and saw Alec. But I also saw Dr. Cullen. His golden eyes looked at me measuring.

"AJ. This is Dr. Carlisle Cullen," Aro said and motioned at Carlisle.

"I do know who he is. How do you do Dr. Cullen?" I said and courtsied.

"I am fine. Thank you Angelina," Carlisle said.

I smiled. I heard Alec huff. He was sooo annooying... I grinned and walked closer.

"What brings you here Dr. Cullen?" I asked.

"You two," Carlisle said and looked at Alec and I.

"What? Why?" Alec and I asked in the same time.

"Hey! Stop talking in the same time, or I'll rip your freaking head off! Oh you're gonna rip my head off? Stop talking in the same time! Gosh, you're so freaking annoying! I don't know why Aro even saved your life! You are a jerk! Oh I am a jerk? What? Oh you're so dead!" Alec and I shouted to each other exactly in the same time.

Alec and I lunged at each other. Felix grabbed a hold of Alec, when Demetri grabbed a hold of me.

"See what I mean?" Aro asked from Carlisle.

"Yes, I can see what is the problem. Can I talk to them now?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes! Thank you! Thank you!" Aro said happily.

Alec and I glared at each other and left with Carlisle. We followed him to the west wing of the castle. He opened the first door on the right and motioned us to get inside.

"Sit down," he said.

Alec and I didn't turn our glare from each other. Who knew what he could do next?

"Now, you both know why we're here. Why **I** am here," Carlisle said and looked at us.

"No, we don't," Alec said.

"Stop answering for me. I know," I said and smiled sweetly. Alec huffed.

"Well?" Carlisle asked from me.

"You're here, because Aro threatend you."

"Wrong," Carlisle said. I heard Alec snicker.

"See AJ. Even though you didn't know the real reason I am here, you didn't want to admit it, because then you would have to admit that you actually agree with him on something."

"No, I was just thinking that I was right," I said cockily.

Carlisle sighed and Alec rolled his eyes.

"Okay. With these "sessions" we are trying to find out why do you hate each other and try to get rid of your anger towards each other," Carlisle said.

Mine and Alec's heads jerked up and we started to babble protests in the same time. Carlisle looked at us and sighed.

"This will not be easy," he said to himself.

_Oh no! This was a short chapter. Oh well, because it was so short (and badly edited) I will post another chapter today. And __**man**__ do I hope it's longer. _


	4. New Monster In Town

Mine and Alec's "sessions" have been going on now for two weeks and now, every single one of the Cullen clan is here. Because of me and... ugh... _Alec_.

"Hey AJ!" Alice exclaimed.

"Hey Alice. What's up?"

"You know, the same. How are your's and Alec's "sessions" going?"

"Not good. I could still kill him. He is so annoying. I mean, I can't even believe that Aro wanted to save his life. You know what? I bet that he wouldn't have saved him, if he would've known what kind of an ass he is going to be, when he has his vampire powers. He is soooo cocky!"

"You will not be thinking about that for long," Alice almost sang.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I have been looking into your future, and it seems like you are going to get quite... devoted, to him."

"WHAT?" I spat out.

"I said that you were going to get quite devo-"

"I heard what you said! What I meant was **WHAT?** How? You've got to be kidding me! I am not going to get devoted to... oh ugh! I think I need to puke!"

"That's funny, that's really funny," Alice said and snickered.

"Alice, not funny **at all**! I was just carefreely walking around and then you come and like BAM! Big news! You're gonna get devoted to someone-who-must-not-be-named-because-of-his-annoying-cockiness!" I spluttered.

"Are you talking about me?" I heard he-who-must-not-be-named-because-of-his-annoying-cockiness, ask.

"No," I said quickly before Alice could say anything.

"Well, it sounds like it. Someone-who-must-not-be-named-because-of-his-annoying-cockiness. I think you're meaning me. Wow AJ. I am touched. You gave me a nickname. Maybe we should change it a bit. Someone who must not be named because of his amazingly perfect features?"

"That just sounds weird," I said and crossed my hands on my chest.

"No, it doesn't."

"It does."

"Doesn't."

"Does."

"Doesn't."

"Does."

"Doesn't."

"Does."

"Doesn't."

"Guys! Relax!" Alice exclaimed.

"Fine," I huffed.

"Fine," Alec huffed back.

"Good."

"Good."

"So we're good?" I asked

"Oh, we're so good," Alec said and hissed.

Alec and I spun around and left our separate ways. I heard Alice sigh.

_Sorry Alice. But everyone knows that I hate, __**hate, **__**hate**_ _him._

I went to my room and took a shower. When I walked out, I saw Alec leaning against my closet door. I gritted.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed.

"Telling you that Carlisle wants to see us. Again."

"Or you just wanted to see me only wearing a towel."

"Huh, believe me, I wouldn't even be here, if Carlisle wouldn't have ordered me to get you."

"And why couldn't he order anyone else to get me?"

"Because I was unlucky."

"You were? I was. Now leave. I'll be there soon. Even though I wouldn't even want to. I'll dress up," I said and opened the closet door.

"Fine." Alec

"Fine." AJ

"Good." Alec

"Good." AJ

"Fine." Alec

"Fine." AJ

Then Alec left. I sighed for relief and put on my Volturi dress. It's jet black, and covers my thigh. But really nothing more. I put on my Volturi necklace and dryed my hair. Then I ruffled it and put it on a loose ponytail, that went over my shoulder. I put on my shoes and skipped to Carlisle. He was on his study with Alec. I winced and sat down.

"Great. Now when AJ joined us, we can get to the topic of the day. Trust," Carlisle said.

"I don't trust him/her," Alec and I said in the same time.

"Well, today we are practising. AJ, you have to fall into Alec's arms and Alec will catch you. Understood?"

"NO!" Alec and I shouted.

"You agreed on something. That's great!"

Alec and I glared at each other. I wasn't going to fall into his arms. He wouldn't catch me. I knew it. And then there would be a **huge** fight. And it wouldn't be pretty. It was going to get really, **really** messy.

"Carlisle, I don't think that it is a very good idea, that Alec... _ugh_," I said and continued after I had seen that Alec rolled his eyes: "and I, do those trust thingys. Things might get messy."

"AJ, Alec... I know that you don't want me to be here, I get it. But as soon as things get well between you two, me and my family will leave. But in order to do that, you have to work with me, okay?"

Alec and I glanced at each other. I bit my lip and sighed.

"Fine, but I still don't trust anyone else than myself," I said and stood up.

Alec stood up too. I closed my eyes and leant backwards. And surprise, surprise! Alec caught me. I heard him chuckle.

"You can open your eyes. I got you," he said and snickered.

"Yeah. I guess you did," I said and opened my eyes.

I got up. The rest of the session got past quickly. Alec and I were doing all kinds of trust practises. And when Carlisle finally let us go from the hour of torture, I was so exhausted. I would've wanted to sleep, but I couldn't. I was a vampire after all. I didn't sleep, I couldn't. And I hated it. Because I couldn't sleep, I decided to for a walk.

The night was beautiful. It was so peaceful. I heard the humans every single heart beat. I heard their breathing. The crickets were chirping and the birds singing. I sat down on the edge of the fountain and relaxed. I took a deep breath and listened to the sounds. A mother was singing to her baby child lullabys. I smiled. I was happy for all the mothers in the world. They had children. They could have children. I always wanted to be a mother. It was my dream. To hear my child play. To see it grow. But now when I was a vampire, it was impossible. My body couldn't change anymore. And I had to accept it. It was because of Aro that I was alive. He had saved me. Without him, I would be rottening under the ground. In a grave. So, I am not complaining. I am just 16. And I will always be.

I sighed. Then I realized that it was quiet. I still heard the heart beats and everything, but the cricket's weren't chirping and the birds weren't singing. I smelt something weird, but I didn't know what it was.

"Hello," someone said behind me.

I turned around and saw a man that was looking at me, a grin on his face. He wasn't human. I couldn't hear his heart beat.

"What are you?" I asked whispering.

"There's a new monster in town sweetheart," the man said.

"Wha-?"

Then he attacked me, and I couldn't do anything. I let out a terrified scream, when I saw his real face. His eyes were black bottomless holes.

The man covered my mouth and did something to me, because next I couldn't see anything. Hear anything. Feel anything. It was like Alec's power, but only that I felt like I was sleeping. In a coma kind of state, and I couldn't wake up. It wouldn't ever end.

_Yes! This chapter __**is**__ longer! Ouch. My neck. It hurts... Okay, now I'll say it... REVIEW! _


	5. Damien

Alec POV

I was reading in my room, and enjoying the silence. There was no clouds on the night sky and everything was peaceful.

_"Hello,"_ I heard someone say.

_"What are you?" _I heard AJ ask.

_"There's a new monster in town sweetheart," _the same strange voice said.

_"Wha-?"_

And then the next thing I heard was AJ's terrified scream. It was full of fear, panic. My head jerked up and I rushed to the window. I looked down in the plaza and saw AJ struggling in the arms of this strange man. And then she stopped, like she had died. Like, really died. I got worried and jumped down from my window.

"Hey! You! Let her go!" I shouted to the man.

"Well hello little brother," the man said and turned around.

I gasped when I realized who it was. It was mine and Jane's older brother Damien.

"Damien," I whispered.

"Surprised? Yeah, I was too when I heard that you were alive. Aah! And Jane too! What a nice family reunion!"

"Damien, what are you doing?" Jane asked.

"Fetching my bride," Damien said.

"Your **bride**? Since when she became your bride?" I asked.

"The first time I saw her. She is the most beautiful girl on earth after all," Damien said and kissed AJ's forehead.

I heard a hiss escape from my lips. Damien heard it.

"You don't like it when I kiss her forehead? Well, let's see how you like this," Damien said and pressed his lips to AJ's.

This time I let out a roar and started to run towards Damien.

"Sorry brother. Gotta go," Damien said and vanished.

"What the hell?" I muttered.

I tore my hair and growled. I dashed inside the castle before humans would come.

"Alec!" I heard Jane shout.

"What? I am a bit busy right now," I snapped.

"Why are you so frustraited? I mean, you hate AJ, and still out there you just... got furious. And you are freaking out. What's wrong?"

"I have to find her," I muttered.

"Why? You hate her. Oh, now I get it. You love her."

"No I don't. But things will get boring if she's not here. If she's gone, whose gonna do that 'fine, fine, good, good,' thing with me? And who will I annoy if AJ's not here? Huh? You?"

"Well, try that 'fine, fine, good, good' thing with me."

"Fine," I groaned.

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"Oh why bother? It's not the same," I groaned and rushed away.

"Demetri! Where is she can you find her?" I asked from Demetri.

"Yes. Easily. She's home."

"Here?"

"No. Home," Demetri said and left.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I shouted after him.

I groaned and tore my hair. I slid against the wall onto the ground and closed my eyes to concentrate.

_What did Demetri mean by home? AJ's home, or my home? I don't even know where her home is. I never actually got to know her. I was too busy hating her. But why? Why do I even hate her? Maybe it comes naturally. She is just... odious. I guess... _

"Alec?" I heard master Aro say.

I looked up to him.

"Master Aro," I said.

"Jane told me that you are quite shocked about AJ's disapperance."

"Of course she did. It's really hard to try and keep things away from you."

"Haha! I know. So, you want to find AJ?"

"Yeah. But I don't know what to do. Demetri said that she's home, but I don't know what he meant. Did he mean my home or AJ's home? Of course I could go see if she's at her old home, but the only freaking problem is that I don't even know her that good! I only know that I hate her!"

"And why do you hate her? Has she done something?"

"No. I guess it comes naturally."

"You don't even know her. Let me tell you something about her," master Aro said and sat down next to me.

"AJ lived in the 16th century. She was rich, beautiful, arrogant... and her life was perfect-"

"Of course, sounds like her. She had the perfect life, and I didn't," I cut master Aro off.

"Until the day she turned 14. Her father killed her mother. Butchered her actually. And AJ saw it. Her father knew that AJ had seen what he had done, so he threatend her. He said that if she would tell anyone about what he did, he would kill her. AJ lived in fear the past 2 years. She turned 16. Her father came home, drunk out of his mind. AJ had a fight with her father. He got mad and killed the maide's. AJ watched the whole massacre. And then her father stabbed her. And AJ would have died, unless I would've saved her. She was lying on the ground, bleeding very badly. The towns people had heard screams and came to look what was happening. They saw all the body's and AJ's father, holding a butcher knife. When everyone was bustling in panic, I left with AJ. I ran here and turned her. She was thankful. I have always concidered her as the daughter I never had. The first time I saw her, I felt this connection to her. And when she was about to die, I had to save her," Aro finished and sighed.

"Wow. I never knew..." I muttered.

"Well, you hated her so much that you never got to know her," Aro said to me.

"God I feel such an idiot. Now I have to find her. I have to apologize. I have been acting like a jerk," I said and stood up.

"Try first at your house. Then AJ's. She lived in S. Gimignano. Near the old church."

"Thanks," I said to Aro and ran away.


	6. Bonding

**Hello everyone! I am back! Someone will eventually ask about Damien. Okay, he's Alec's and Jane's older brother. He isn't a vampire, but he's not a human. He's kinda like a demon or something. He's fast and strong, but not as strong as vampires. He can vanish into thin air, but that's the only thing he can do. He gets wounds like a normal human being. Yada yada yada...**

**Also, there is some more info about Enemies?, in my profile. There is info about the pre - series. One about AJ's and Alec's early lives. And one about their time when they were kidnapped by the Romanian coven. The fic is called AJ and Alec - Hate in Romania. There is a teaser in my profile. It's from the 1st chapter and it's from AJ's POV.**

**It should be clear by now that I do not own Twilight. It reads in the summary. But what I do own is AJ and Damien, and my plot.**

**I keep seeing these weird black dots flying around my room. Maybe I should go to bed a bit earlier. Usually I go around 4 AM. My dad wakes up somewhere around 7 AM. And when he talks, it's like he's talking to a stadium or something! He just talks so loud and I am suffering! **

**Anyways, enjoy the chapter and remember to review. It doesn't take that long... or then it does. If you're a slow writer, then it might take awhile. **

AJ POV

I blinked and opened my eyes. I saw someone standing in front of me. I blinked again and the features became more and more clear.

"What happened? Where am I?" I asked mumbling.

"You are at your old home," the stranger said and walked closer.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am Damien Van Halen. I am Alec's and Jane's older brother. Nice to meet you. Sorry about... earlier. I was a bit bored," the man said. He crouched next to me.

"Van Halen? Alec's and Jane's surname was Van Halen?" I mumbled.

"Yes. Your boyfriend never told you? Want a drink?"

"No thanks. What? My boyfriend? I don't have a boyfriend," I mumbled.

"Oh really? Then I don't have to feel guilty about anything," Damien said.

He walked to me and took off my handcuffs.

"Why did you think that I had a boyfriend?" I asked.

"Wow. You have a lot of questions," Damien said and laughed.

"Just answer the question," I murmured.

"Because the way my dear little brother... acted. He was actually quite furious, to say the least, when I kissed you," Damien said and grinned.

"Alec did what? He got mad? I wonder why..."

"Of course he would protect his girl," Damien said.

"No, I am not his girl. I only know him. We're not friends or anything. We actually hate each other. You don't know how many times we have already tried to kill each other," I said, laughed and stood up.

Damien grinned and gulped down his drink.

"On second thoughts, could I have a drink?" I asked.

"Sure," Damien said and poured me a drink.

"Thanks," I said and drank it.

"Hey, why don't you tell me about yourself? I can tell you about me and my family," Damien said.

"Sure," I said and started to tell my story to him.

Damien listened quietly and didn't interrupt. I told him everything. About my mom and dad. What my dad did to me. And about my life with the Volturi.

"Wow. No offence but... your life sucks," Damien said when I finished.

"Non taken. My life really sucks," I said and laughed.

"Ok. My turn. Um, I was born about 50 years after you were born. My parents were respected and powerful. I was their favorite child. Until Alec and Jane were born. Mom and dad loved them. But I always knew that there was something wrong with them. They killed people. They hurt them. And I had to keep their secret, because I was scared. When they had turned 5, mom and dad realized it too. There was something wrong with them. The whole village was scared of them. They were witches. And when they turned 17 they were burned at stake. Then, the vampires showed up and saved them. Though, I don't remember that I saw you that day."

"I didn't want to come. Aro wanted them to live, not me. I don't know why."

"Well I'm glad you didn't come. Anyways, they saved them, and killed everyone in the village. But not me. Someone saved me. Helped me. Said that if I would want to live forever, he could help me. And I of course wanted. So, we made a deal. I would kill a person he wanted dead, and I would live forever. But now I know that it was stupid. I did wrong, but I can't take it back," Damien said and sighed. He poured himself another drink and gulped it down.

"I have done somethings I am not so proud of too," I said.

"Like?"

"I kill to survive. Without blood, I can't live. Of course I could try animal blood, but I have lived on human blood for so long that I don't know if I can go the other way anymore."

"I get it," Damien said.

"You know Damien, you're really easy to talk to," I said and smiled to him.

"I could say the same thing about you AJ," Damien said and smiled back.

We both leant closer and kissed. I ran my hand through his hair. I heard the door open. I looked up and saw Alec, stoned behind the door step. His lips were a thin line and his eyes full of rage.

"Well, well... looks like you don't need to be saved after all. Great! Now I don't have to waste my time anymore!" Alec said and grinned._ Is he jealous? No way. He hates me. I think..._

"No, I don't need to be saved," I said, stood up and put my hands on my hips.

"Good."

"Alec, can I talk to you? For a sec?" I asked.

Alec groaned.

"Good," I hissed

"Good," Alec hissed back.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"OK, we're good."

"Oh we're beyond good," Alec said and walked outside.

"I'll be right back," I said to Damien and kissed him.

"Okay," Damien said and poured himself another drink.

I smiled and walked outside. Alec was standing in front of the house, hands crossed on his chest.

"Why are you here?" I asked from him.

"I came here to save you from Damien," Alec said and looked over his shoulder.

"I can take care of myself. Besides, Damien has been a gentleman. He hasn't done anything to hurt me."

"Well that's something I haven't heard," Alec said and huffed.

"You-? Why do you even care?"

"I don't know! I don't want to but I just do okay?"

"Oh, that's a great explanation! 'I don't know!' Great! You don't know. Alec, why did Damien say that you freaked out?"

"I didn't."

"Yes, you did. I trust him."

"Well, you shouldn't. He's not good."  
"Oh and you are good? I'd like to see that!"

"AJ, you just met him, you don't know what he's done."

"Well, I do know that I know him better than you. We told each other everything. Now he knows me, and I know him."

"Are you sure that he told you everything?"

"Gosh Alec! Do you hate me so much that you can't even let me be happy?" I shouted and rushed inside.

Damien was sitting on the floor. He looked up when he saw me.

"Everything alright?" he asked.

"Yeah. Everything is absolutely fine. Now," I mumbled, slid on the floor and kissed him.


	7. Jealousy

_4 months later_

"Aro?" I shouted to my almost father when I saw him walking in front of me.

He turned around.

"Yes AJ?"

"Could I have tonight free?" I asked.

"Why?"

"I have a date with Damien."

"Oh, well I am sure we can find someone who can do your patrol shift tonight," Aro said and smiled.

"Thanks. I got to go. Damien said that he'll be picking me up at 8. I have to prepare," I said and kissed Aro's cheek.

"Okay. Have a nice date," Aro said and smiled.

I smiled too and skipped to my room. I was just changing my Volturi dress, into a white, flowy halter neck dress, when Alec barged in.

"What are you doing here?" I asked from him.

"How dare you go on a date with Damien? Today! When it's your patrol shift!" He shouted to me.

"What? Okay, first of all, Damien is my boyfriend, who unlike you, doesn't hate me! Second! I can go on a date, whenever I want to!"

"But today is your patrol shift! I was going to spend the night all by myself, relaxing and stuff, when master Aro came to tell me that I am patrolling tonight! Guess how happy I am?" Alec snapped to me.

"Thrilled! And so am I!"

"You know what? I would never do this to you!"

"Oh yes you would! Because you hate me! Leave! I have to prepare for my date!"

"NO! I wouldn't! And I don't hate you. Not since master Aro told me about your life. From that moment on, I just couldn't hate you anymore," Alec said.

I tensed. Aro had told him about my past? Why? I don't want Alec to know anything about me. He talks shit about Damien and then says that I can't have a night off.

"I. Don't. Need your pity."

"AJ. Please listen to me. Don't get too deep with Damien."

"Why? Why do you care? You know what? Don't answer! Because I don't want to hear it!" I snapped and shoved past him.

"Oh I care alright!" Alec snapped and grabbed my wrist. He spun me into his arms.

"You don't have to care. And for your information, I am going to get deep with Damien, because he really cares, unlike you."

"AJ, don't. I know my brother alright? You can't get deep with him. He'll just hurt you," Alec said and looked at me pleadingly.

"Why? I asked and gritted.

Alec gritted too and kissed me. I tensed up. Alec pulled away and leant his forehead against mine.

"I just don't want you to get hurt," he muttered.

"Alec... I won't get hurt and you... I gotta go," I said and ran away, more confused than ever.

Why did he kiss me? Why does he care? We hate each other with passion. Now he says that after Aro told my story, he just couldn't anymore. Oh no. He fancies me. Great! A love triangle with me, Damien and Alec. Well, that's nice. Note the sarcasm.

"Hey AJ," Damien said and walked to me.

"Hey Damien," I mumbled and wrapped my arms around him.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah. Everything is fine. I just... nothing," I said and managed to smile.

"Good. Come on. I want to show you something," Damien said and took my hand.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out," Damien said and grinned.

"Mysterious... I like it."

"Close your eyes."

I did as he told me to do. I felt Damien's arms around me. He held me tightly, but gently. He is so... perfect.

I felt the breeze on my face and giggled.

"You can open your eyes," Damien said.

I opened my eyes and looked around. Damien and I were in Rome! I didn't know that he could be this fast!

"I want to show you this great restaurant. It's for supernatural creatures," Damien said and took my hand.

"Really? I mean, I can drink blood without anyone who gets freaked out by it?"

"Yep. Come."

Damien took my hand and led me inside this one restaurant called "V".

"Wow Damien. This is amazing," I said as Damien took off my jacket.

"Not as amazing as you."

"Come on," I laughed and nudged his arm.

"No! It's true."

We laughed and sat down. The waiter came.

"What could I get you?" he asked.

"A cup of O - positive. Could you warm it up for me?"

"Of course. And what will you take Mr? The usual?"

"Yes, thank you."

The waiter smiled, nodded and left. I looked around.

"So, do you like this place?" Damien asked.

"Yes. I do. It's great that I can order blood. What did you take?"

"A stake and red wine. My usual."

"Sounds delicious. I would want to taste, but um..." I said and sneered.

Damien laughed and the waiter came.

"Here you go. Bon appétit," he said, smiled and left.

"Thanks," I said and smiled.

A took my glass and sniffed. O - positive. My favorite. My thoughts started to wander again. Alec had kissed me. Why? He fancies me, I guess, but why did he confuse me before a date? That's not like him. Or then it is, I don't really know the guy.

I heard some vague mumble coming from Damien, but I wasn't really listening. I was thinking about Alec, and what the hell was his problem. I mean, did he start liking me, after Aro had told him about my past? Did he like me because he pities me? Or was the kiss to make me not to go on a date with Damien, so that I would have to spend the night patrolling? Oh that's just low... He's a good kisser, I've got to give him that. WHAT? Oh, I'm taking that back, because Damien is my boyfriend, and I love him!

_"AJ?"_

Great! Now Alec is confusing me even more! I am on a date with my boyfriend, and I'm thinking about another guy! Well done Alec! I should hang you for this! Seriously. Or at least make your fears come true. That always scares people.

I heard vague mumble but I couldn't concentrate.

"AJ!"

"Huh?" I drifted back from my thoughts.

"AJ are you alright? You seem a bit weird."

"Yeah, I am. Tough day."

"What do you mean by tough?"

"Nothing."

"AJ, I have known you for 4 months. I think I know you pretty well. And that look means that you have something to hide. So, what is it?"

"Nothing."

"AJ, what's wrong?"

Should I tell him? That would totally ruin our date, but on the other hand, he had a stake and wine, when I only had a glass of blood, but that still counts. If I'll tell him, he'll kill Alec. If I don't tell him, he figures it out by himself, and kills Alec. I think quick death is more merciful, but I'm not sure does Alec want to die.

Maybe I should tell him. I mean, relationships are about honesty, and if I lie, then it'll come and haunt me in the future and then I start feeling more and more guilty and then I'm gonna blow, and then there's gonna be a big mess and then! Okay, I'll stop now.

"Alec... um he..."

"What did he do this time?" Damien asked.

"He... I didn't like it. I swear."

"AJ? What happened?"

I took a deep breath. _Now or never, _I thought.

"Alec kissed me."

"WHAT?" Damien shouted and jumped up from his seat.

"He kissed -"

"I heard what you said! What I meant was... WHAT? How did he dare to touch you? Even though he knows that we are together! That's low! Even for him! Come on! We're leaving!" Damien raged.

"Where are we going?" I asked and tried to keep myself calm.

"To kill my brother," Damien said, left the money on the table and dashed out of the restaurant.

"But I," I tried.

"But you what?"

"He is one of Aro's favorites besides me and Jane. He'll probably kill you before you have the chance to kill Alec. And I don't want you to get hurt."

"Well, then I'll just kick his ass," Damien snapped and took me into his arms.

He started to run away from Rome, faster than a human eye could see. Neither of us spoke. I was too nervous and Damien too furious. I just couldn't believe that Alec kissed me. It was so confusing. It's hard enough to try and please Aro and everyone else and then struggle with a love triangle. It's frustrating.

Before I noticed, Damien had put me down and was walking towards the castle.

"Damien!" I shouted and ran after him.

"Don't try to stop me. I'm gonna kick his ass and you're not stopping me."

I opened my mouth to protest, but I couldn't think of anything that would stop him. I followed Damien as he rushed through the corridors to Alec's room. I watched as he barged into Alec's room.

"Alec! Don't you dare to touch AJ! Ever again!" Damien shouted.

"What are you talking about?" Alec asked innocently.

"Don't pretend! I know that you kissed her!" Damien shouted and pinned Alec against the wall.

"So? What if I did? What are you gonna do about it? Kill me? Sorry. Not this easy," Alec hissed.

"No. I'm not gonna kill my little brother. I'm gonna kick your freaking ass!" Damien snapped and punched Alec.

I gasped when they started to struggle. Damien wasn't a vampire. If Alec got hurt by Damien's punch which was almost as powerful as vampires and healed, what would happen to Damien, when Alec punched him? He didn't heal like vampires. He would get hurt. Because of me.

I watched as Alec kicked Damien, who flew across the room and hit the wall, which cracked by the impact. I gasped and I felt like my oxygen (if I would need it), would wore off.

"Stop it! Now! Both of you, just stop!" I shouted.

Alec and Damien (who were on the floor, Alec's hands strangling Damien), looked at me. I fell on my knees and took a deep breath.

"Just stop," I mumbled and felt like I could cry, but I couldn't.

"AJ," I heard Alec say.

"Just stay quiet for a little while, okay? And get off of Damien," I said and gasped.

"You're lucky that I didn't kill you. Oh and I am much more powerful than you are, with my special abilities and without them. Try to keep it in mind, the next time you want to fight with me," Alec hissed to Damien and stood up.

Damien glared at Alec. Damien's face was bruised and his lip was bleeding. I ran to him and took his face between my hands.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Yeah. Come on. Let's leave that jerk in here, to do whatever he did before we came," Damien said and looked at Alec, disgusted.

I took his arm and looked at Alec. He was looking at me, a painful expression in his red eyes. I looked down and then walked away with Damien. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry," I mumbled and kissed him.

"It wasn't your fault, believe me. It was all Alec's fault."

"Yeah," I mumbled.

We walked in silence to my room. I made Damien to sit down and started to clean his wounds. He flinched every time I did something wrong.

"Sorry, I don' know how to clean up these kinds of wounds. You know, I am a vampire after all. I am indestructible."

"Yeah. No, I don't blame you. You never had any reason to learn how to take care of wounds like these."

I sneered. After I had finished, I cleaned up everything and sat down next to Damien.

"Thanks," he mumbled and looked at me.

"You're welcome," I mumbled back.

We looked into each others eyes and kissed.

"AJ, I've got to go. I promised to my friend that I would watch the game with him. He is really excited."

"Can I come?"

"I don't know. I don't think so. You see, I think my friend is a bit jealous. We have been spending so much time together, that I really had no chance to be with my other friends."

"Will you come tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"Damien? Aro is keeping this ball. It's in two weeks. You'll come?"

"I wouldn't want to miss it," Damien said, smiled and jumped down from my window.

I sighed and collapsed on the bed. I closed my eyes and when I opened them, I saw Alec, on top of me, supporting his weight on his arms. I gasped and tried to jump up, but Alec pushed my hands onto the bed.

"We need to talk."


	8. Love Triangle

_"We need to talk," he said._

"Uhm, sure, but could you, I don't know... get off of me?"

"I don't know. You look quite tempting," Alec said and leant in.

"You pervert. Get off of me," I hissed and hit his chest with my fists.

Alec chuckled darkly and breathed into my neck. I gasped and my back arched. Alec ran his nose along my neck and collar bone. I moaned as he ran his hand up my thigh.

"Enjoying ourselves are we?" he asked, whispering into my ear.

"No. I - I thought we needed to talk," I spluttered.

"I don't know."

"What do you want Alec?" I hissed.

"I can think many things I would want to do to you," Alec said and licked my neck.

"Alec, I have a boyfriend and I love him."

"What Damien doesn't know, won't hurt him."

"Alec, get off of me!" I snapped and used all my strength trying to get up. But unfortunately, Alec was stronger. He pinned me against the bed.

"Are you trying to **rape** me?" I asked, hissing.

"Nope. I just like to tease you," Alec said, chuckling.

"Isn't there anyone else, you could torture?"

"No. Others aren't as fun as you are."

"You are sick! Did you know that?" I snapped.

"Come on AJ. What do you see in my brother? He is 5 years older than you are. And I am just a year older," Alec asked.

"You-? Alec, okay first of all, I hate you. Second: age is just a number. Third: I am 50 years older than he is. Fourth: You disgust me."

"Ouch... AJ, that hurt."

"It's supposed to," I hissed.

Alec sighed and got off. I stood up and glared at him.

"Alec, what is your problem?" I asked from him.

"I don't have a problem," Alec said.

"Yes, you do. So what did you want to talk about?"

"About Damien," he said and looked down.

"Damien... again. Surprise, surprise," I said and laughed once.

"Why do you trust him?"

"Because I just do!"

"But, you have no idea what he's done!"

"Okay, first of all, Damien and I don't have any secrets. Second, why don't you trust him?"

"Because I have lived with him in the same house for 17 years and I know what he's like. He's like me, only 100 times worse."

"Why should I trust you? Huh?"

"Because I am trying to protect you! I don't want you to get hurt!"

"I won't get hurt! Try to get it through your thick, vamp skull!"

"Why is it, that every time I am trying to protect you, you deny my help?"

"Because I don't need your help! And I don't want it!"

"WHY?"

"Because you are -! Because I don't like you!"

"Oh, so what if you were about to die and I would come to save you, would you deny my help?"

"Probably."

Alec huffed and looked at me, his burgundy eyes narrowing. I rose my eye brow and grinned.

"Now, we talked, you can leave," I said to Alec.

"What if I don't want to?" Alec asked and walked closer.

"Then I'll make you leave."

"How are you going to do that?"

"You'll see," I whispered into his ear.

Alec chuckled. I pushed him against the door. He grinned.

"Bye bye Alec," I said quietly and opened the door. Then I pushed him out and slammed the door closed. I grinned and walked to my bed. I stretched and stared at the ceiling. I wish Damien would come quick.

I can't believe that Alec just... oh god. What the hell do I tell Damien? I mean, our relationship has already suffered enough. Alec was right. What Damien doesn't know, won't hurt him. But I still can't help but to feel guilty. And the most annoying thing is that, a part of me enjoyed it. Part of me felt craving towards Alec. And I just don't get it. Why did I crave for him? Oh I am so screwed. If I want Alec, then what happens to Damien and I? I love him and I don't want to let go.

I groaned and hit myself mentally. This is so wrong. I hate this. I mean, what did I do to deserve this? Huh? Nothing! Why does Alec like me? I don't like him. Or then I do. Oh my god. I am screwed. I have feelings for both. Alec and Damien. Shit. Shit. Shit.

I took a piece of paper, and wrote mine, Damien's and Alec's name onto it.

"AJ hates Alec. Loves Damien. Then AJ realizes that she actually likes Alec," I mumbled and drew arrows into every direction.

Then I drew a triangle.

"It becomes a love triangle and AJ is screwed," I mumbled and ripped the paper.

What the hell do I do? I thought. I have enough problems already. I don't need this kind of... shit, like love triangle. I hate it. I hate it that I actually like Alec. It's so annoying. I have always hated him, and now I like him. A crush. Nothing more. Because I love Damien, and I don't want to be apart from him.

I didn't know that time had passed so quickly.

"Hey AJ," I heard Damien say.

"Damien!" I squealed and jumped on him.

"I missed you so much. How was the game?" I asked and ran my hand through his hair.

"It was good..." Damien said tensely.

"What is it?" I asked, frowning.

"AJ, were you with Alec last night?"

"No, I mean yes, but I-"

"How could you?"

"Damien, nothing happened! We had a fight! A massive fight!"

"Why?"

"Because he thinks you'll hurt me," I said and shook my head.

"Bullshit," Damien muttered.

"That's what I said."

Damien gritted and stared at the ceiling.

"You don't trust me anymore?" I asked.

"No, it's not that I don't trust you. I don't trust Alec."

"Neither do I. But you know I can kick his ass, right?"

Damien laughed and kissed me. "You are just the sweetest thing, did you know that?"

"Yes. Now," I said and smiled as he kissed me again.

"You are amazing! I am so lucky to have you as a girlfriend."

"And I am so happy to have you as a boyfriend."

We kissed again. I didn't tell him about what happened between me and Alec, and I felt guilty. It was like someone would have been whispering into my ear that "he will eventually figure it out", and "you will have to tell him the truth, otherwise it will kill you."

"Damien?"

"Yeah?"

"When did my life become so... complicated?"

"When you met my brother?"

"Maybe," I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"Maybe," Damien said, playing with my hair.

"Hey, I've got to go feed. Heidi brought our lunch. Will you be okay, and stay here?"

"Okay. Come back soon."

I nodded, kissed him and ran to the main hall. Everyone was already waiting for me. I saw Alec standing next to Caius's throne, his eyes wandering around the room, and finally stopping to me. I stuck my tongue out at him. He snickered and made his way over me.

"Hello, beautiful," he said and tucked my hair behind my ear.

"Do not touch me," I hissed.

"Ha ha! Really AJ? Really?"

"Really Alec. Really."

He grinned, which would've made my heart beat like crazy, if I were still a human. Oh I SO hate him. I hate the fact that he actually has an effect on me. Like right now. You know how I feel? I feel like I could rip his head off and wipe that cocky grin off of his face, yet I would like to jump on him. I am going crazy!

"Well, could I talk to you? After feeding?" he asked.

"Are you trying something stupid again, which would only lead to me killing you?" I asked.

"No. I just... wanna talk," he said and looked me through his lashes.

I groaned. He smiled and said: "I'll take that as a yes. Meet me in my room."

"Fine. But if you'll try anything at all, I'm gonna rip your freaking head off and feed you to the sharks. Except for the head, so that you can watch the whole thing," I said and spun around to walk away from the hideous creature that was, unfortunately, one of Aro's "jewels" along with me and Jane.

"Welcome guests! Welcome to Volterra!" Aro shouted as the humans entered.

Heidi shut the doors behind the humans, and locked them. The humans started to panic. I saw a man, who had these amazing blue eyes, and those blue eyes reminded me of someone. I just can't figure out who. But I knew it had something to do with my past. Not present, because no one who I know, has those kind of blue eyes. Weird. Anyways, we all attacked. I got three humans. Two of them were women. And one was a man, who looked edible. I love the feeling of warm blood run down my throat and run inside my body. It stops the burning inside my throat and makes me feel... strangely good. The sweet, irony scent. The tempting red color. The thick liquid, which kept me satisfied and under control. I love it. More than Damien and anyone else! I do! Don't judge me. I live because of blood.

"That was satisfying. When is the next time we feed Heidi dear?" Aro wondered.

"Next month," Heidi answered professionally.

"Oh great! Now, what shall I do?" Aro wondered again, and left the room, probably going to his study.

I sighed and crossed my hands on my chest. Aro is sometimes weird, but I love him like a father. Probably because he saved my life. Because he helped me through that difficult newborn year. He is my father, because I don't want that ridiculous excuse for father in my human life. Aro is the father I wanted. A bit crazy sometimes, but loving, caring and treats me like I would be his real daughter. And so does Sulpicia. I am the only one in the guard who is allowed to visit the wives tower without permission. I am in some ways... the Volturi princess.

"AJ?" I heard you - know - who, say.

"Fine," I muttered, huffed and left with you - know - who, to his room.

I followed you - know - who, cautiously. Who knows what he might try next? Rape me or something. I don't know. All I know is that if he does the same thing that he did last night, I might do something I wouldn't want to do. I would rather get burned, than do you know what with you know who. I mean, who would want to do you know what with you know who? That's just nutty! And I am... confuzzled. Why would he want to talk to me? I mean, I just said that I don't like him, and yet here he is. Wanting to talk to me, when in reality, he wants to rape me or something. Who the hell would do that? Alec.

He walked inside his room and held the door open for me. I nodded to him and shoved past him.

"So, what did you wanna talk about?" I asked, looking at him, cautiously.

"I'm gonna tell you about my past. What really happened," Alec said, and sat down on his couch.

"Please, sit," he said and motioned at the couch.

"I'd rather stand," I said.

"Whatever."

"Okay, you're gonna tell me or not? Because I am in a hurry."

"Fine. I lived in the 17th century. I was born to my parents, who loved me and my sister. But our brother, your beloved Damien, always hated us. He though that we were witches."

"Which at least, you were," I cut him off.

"Just let me finish, okay? Gee AJ. Really? Jane and I, we weren't witches. Damien was just jealous about the attention that Jane and I had, because we were baby's. He didn't understand that we were so little that we might actually hang ourselves by accident."

"Which would've been delightful," I cut him off again.

"Would you just shut up? Stop cutting me off! I am trying to tell you about my past, which is really hard for me. Only masters know what really happened," Alec snapped.

"Fine. I'll stop. Geez."

"Anyways-" Alec said and took a deep breath to calm himself down: "Damien started to spread around a rumour in the village that Jane and I were witches. So everyone started to call us witch twins. Jane and I never understood why everyone kept calling us witches. We were just three years old. Mom and dad defended us, said to others that we were not witches, but of course the villagers didn't believe them. And when Jane and I turned five, our parents started to call us witches too. They were always scared in our presence. They started to favour Damien, and ignored Jane and I. Dad started to beat us every time we did something wrong. Called Damien stupid and just about little things. People started to really believe that we were witches. They believed that if our parents even thought that we were witches, spawns of devil, then it had to be true.

So, Jane and I lived most of our lives, scared that someone would come and burn us at stake. We were just little kids, and everyone in the whole village was scared of us. Jane was often so scared that she would start to cry. And I always protected her. If someone would come and pick up a fight, I would always protect Jane. I had several wounds, broken bones, and I was bleeding badly. The village doctor had always treat me, even though he was scared for his life. I guess that's why he treated me. Because he was scared.

Anyways, when Jane and I turned 15, we ran away from home. We lived 2 years, hiding in the woods. And when our 17th birthday came, the villagers found us. They dragged us back in to the city, and threw us in jail, so that they could go and prepare the stake. Jane cried heart breakingly. She didn't want to die at such a young age. I stayed strong, so that Jane would feel a bit better. I told her every second that it would all gonna be okay. And when the time came, the villagers dragged us in to the market square, where we saw the huge stake. They hung us, and lit the stakes. I heard Jane screaming in pain, begging for help. I kept everything inside. I knew that the villagers wanted me to scream, and I didn't give them the satisfaction. Even though I wanted to scream my lungs out, I stayed silent. And just when Jane and I were going to die, Aro and the Volturi came to save us. They butchered the whole village, apart from Damien I guess.

Aro turned me and Jane, and brought us in here. He taught us everything, and took us into the guard. And the rest you know," Alec finished his story.

"Wow. I didn't... I never knew. I'm so terribly sorry," I mumbled and sat down next to him. I stared blankly out of the window, thinking about what Jane and Alec, had to go through.

"Wait, but Damien said that you guys killed people," I said, when I remembered what my boyfriend had said.

"Once. He was a 16 year old boy, who attacked us with a knife. I protected Jane, and I had to stab him. That was actually the reason why Jane and I had to run."

"Oh. I'm sorry Alec. I really am. I didn't know-"

"Of course you didn't. You hated me so much that you didn't even want to know more about me."

I turned to look at him.

"AJ, tell me how you feel about me."

"I -" I stammered. That question caught me off guard. What are my feelings for him exactly? I mean, I like him and all, but I still can't stand him. Should I be honest with him, or should I lie? For Damien. Even though what he did to Alec and Jane. Technically, it was his fault that Alec and Jane almost got killed. So maybe I should try to be honest with Alec. It's the right thing to do. Right?

"I... I don't know Alec. I really don't. I wish I would have an answer for you, but I don't. I mean, a part from me, likes you. But the other part just can't stand you."

"Maybe I could clear your head," Alec said.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

And I had my answer when Alec kissed me. I inhaled and closed my eyes. Alec brought me closer and put his hand behind my neck. I knew that I could pull away, because he wasn't forcing me, but I... I didn't even want to pull away from him. I unconsciously nuzzled closer to him. I put my hand behind his neck, and responded to the kiss. We separated, and immediately kissed again. I was drawn to him, which freaked me out. I know that I should feel guilty, but I don't.

Suddenly, my phone rang. Alec and I separated. I inhaled again, and took my phone out of my pocket. The caller ID said Damien. Then, the guilt hit me. I was here with Alec, kissing him, when my boyfriend was in my room, waiting for me.

"Oh my god," I said.

"What?" Alec asked.

"I forgot Damien. I am the worst girlfriend ever!" I exclaimed and jumped up.

"You didn't answer my question," Alec said and stood up too.

"I guess you had your answer when I didn't pull away from the kiss," I said and ran away.

**A/N: Finally an update! Sorry that I haven't been updating lately but I had to watch after my little brother. He just turned 2 years old. And it's terrifying how fast he can run. **

**Anyways, review! And tell me if I should publish 1 of the pre series. I have 1 ready, and 1 almost ready and one is kind of... well, no comment on that one. **


	9. The Ball

"What do you think about this?" I asked from Jane.

Jane was already ready. She was wearing a knee length black dress and low heeled shoes. Her hair was free and her bangs were curled. She had swoop them on the left.

"AJ, how many dresses are you gonna try? Damien is gonna be soooo fed up, if you're not coming fast. And I think that the dress looks great like the others, because let's face it! You look incredible, no matter what you wear!"

"So, should I go with this?" I asked and looked at my dress. It was long, burgundy red snug, silk evening dress, that hugged my curves perfectly. My blonde hair was on a loose ponytail, over my shoulder, and I had a tiny diamond tiara on them. I had black earrings and a silver locket that my mom had gave me.

"Yes. You should definately wear that. Now, let's go! We're late!" Jane exclaimed and dragged me in to the main hall.

I noticed that everyone in the Volturi were wearing black, for some reason, and I stood out from them. Other vamps had different colors, like green, blue, yellow, etc.. But I was the only one in the Volturi wearing something else than black. Which was good. I saw Damien walking to me. A smile lighted his face. He pulled me close and kissed me.

"Hi," I mumbled.

"Hi. You look beautiful. Want to dance?"

"Yeah."

We both smiled and Damien led me to the dance floor. His hand was on my waist and my hand was on his shoulder. We started to dance slowly. I was happy. Damien is... unique. He is what I want. What I need. I love him. But still, I can't help the way I feel about Alec. I guess I am starting to have some romantic feelings for him too. I am so confused right now that I would want to shout out loud, "let me live my life and buy something good to wear!"

When the dance ended, I separated from Damien.

"I need some fresh air. Will you be alright?" I said.

"Yeah. I'll be fine."

"Good. Love you," I said and kissed him.

"Love you."

I smiled and went outside. I inhaled and leant against the wall. I heard footsteps and looked up.

"Hey," Alec said.

"Hey," I mumbled.

"I just... wanted to... you know... make sure you were alright," Alec stammered.

"Really Alec? Really?" I said, leaned my head against the wall, closed my eyes and smiled.

"Not really. I mean, partly yeah, but mostly... I wanna know what you meant. When you know we kissed."

"I meant that I do like you. More than I should. But there's no future for us. I'm sorry," I said and stood up, to go back inside.

Then Alec spun me into his arms and kissed me. I responded again. I might be totally screwed. But I don't care. I really wanted a future for me and Alec, but I am with Damien and I love him. I pulled away gently.

"I'm sorry," I said and ran inside.

Whoa. Since when did my life began to reminded about soap opera? So much drama. Not what I wanted! Not at all! Oh god, what am I gonna do? I love Alec, and I love Damien! What do I do?

Suddenly, I saw Jane running to me. She looked so tense. She stopped in front of me.

"AJ, please don't tell anyone that I told you, but..."

"But what?"

"It's about Damien..."

"Jane, what about him? You're making me _really_ nervous."

"I wouldn't want to tell you this but...AJ, Damien is seeing another girl."

"He? What?" I spat out.

I can't believe it. He says that he loves me. Why would he do something like this? Why would he hurt me? With another girl.

"Jane, are you sure?"

"Yes, I saw him myself. He was in bed with another girl."

"Where?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"In your room. I'm so sorry," Jane whispered.

I gritted and ran to my room, while my thoughts were spinning around. Damien? Cheating on me? Why would he do something like that? Why would he hurt me? I don't understand!

I burst through my door, and saw Damien with another girl. On my bed. I gasped and felt like I could cry.

"Alec was right. You really hurt me Damien. We're through! I want you to leave and never come back! You understand me? And get off of my bed!" I screamed and slammed the door closed, before he could say anything.

I ran outside of Volterra, holding the pain inside of me. I don't want to break inside because of some guy. Why does this happen to me? I didn't notice that I was running towards Spain, with a speed so fast that a human eye couldn't possibly notice me.

Then I finally stopped. I slid down against a tree and sobbed. Alec had been right all along. He said that I shouldn't trust Damien, and that I couldn't get too deep with him. And I didn't believe him. Because I hated him so much. Why me? Why not someone else? I hate my life. Why everyone I love, hurt me? What did I do wrong to deserve this... this pain?

"AJ?" I heard Alec say.

"Go away," I snapped, my voice shaking.

"No. I don't think so," he said, and sat down next to me.

"Come on then. Say it."

"Say what?"

"I told you so," I muttered and sniffed.

"No. I won't because I don't want to. I would've said I told you so before, but not now."

I sniffed again and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Why does everyone I love, hurt me?"

"AJ, he didn't deserve you."

"God I feel like an idiot."

"Well, I have to admit, that you are quite an idiot."

"Gee thanks."

"..."

I sighed. "I am a walking failure."

"No AJ. "You're not."

"I am. And you know it too."

"No. You are not."

"Alec... why are you being nice to me?"

"I thought that you already figured it out."

"Figured out what? That you fancy me?"

"I don't just fancy you. I... AJ I love you."

"What?"

I felt like I was going to choke. Why did he love me? After all I have done to him, you thought that he would hate me. But no. He tells me that he loves me. I am so confu_zz_led.

"I do. I don't know how it happened, but I do. And I don't care if you don't feel the same way about me, but I love you, and I am not ashamed to tell it to you," Alec said.

"I - I - Alec, I don't know what to say. I mean, great that even someone loves me, but I don't know if I can trust men anymore. After everything that I have been through, I don't know if I can start a relationship again. I'm sorry, but I need some time," I stammered.

"I get it. But if you ever need help, feel free to ask. Because I would do **anything **for you, okay?" Alec said and traced my face with his fingertips.

"Okay," I mumbled and wrapped my arms around him.

He squeezed me tightly and kissed the top of my head. I sobbed against his chest, while he was stroking my hair. It was weird that things went like this. I mean, first Alec and I were fighting all the time and now, here I am. In his arms. Feeling loved for the first time in a long time. Now to come think of it, Damien never really meant what he said. There was something in his eyes. And it wasn't real love. He just wanted to have a pretty girl to show to everybody. Nothing more. Just something...vague.

"I promise AJ. Every thing's gonna be okay."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"Thanks Alec. You know, I never thought that I was going to say this but... you really are a good guy," I said.

Alec laughed and his voice sent chills down my spine. It was so perfect and filled with pure hope and joy. I looked up at him, just when he was about to kiss the top of my head. Which led him kissing me.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to I just-" he stammered vaguely.

"No. Don't be. I don't want you to give up on me. Even though it might seem like it. But don't give up please," I said.

"Okay. I won't. I just thought that you would need some time to get over my brother."

"I do."

"Okay. I get it."

"Good."

"Good."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"And we're doing it again, aren't we?" I said and smiled.

"I guess we are," Alec said.

"Yeah," I mumbled.

"Good."

"Good."

"Okay, we do not do it again," Alec said and laughed.

"No. We're not doing it again," I agreed.

"Good," Alec said.

"Yeah. Good," I mumbled.

Alec pressed his lips to mine, and took my face between his hands. I inhaled and relaxed under his smooth touch. Our lips moved in sync, like they'd been made for each other.

When could vampires get dizzy? I mean, it's like everything is in blur around me. I feel dizzy, blurry, strange. In a good way.

"We should go," Alec whispered as he pulled away from the kiss, and leaned his forehead against mine.

"Yeah. We should go," I said.

Alec helped me up and then we started to run towards Volterra. For me it was quite hard, because my dress was really long, so it really didn't help me run. So after awhile, I got fed up and ripped the hem. Alec turned to look at me, and frowned.

"What? I was having hard time to run you know," I said and put my hands on my waist.

"Yeah. Sure."

I nudged his arm, stuck my tongue out at him and started to run fast away from him. I heard him follow, so I ran faster. Sometimes he got past me, but I always run past him. And in the end, I won. I am SO proud of myself.

"YES! I won!"

"Because I let you!"

"Um, no you didn't."

"Yeah. I did."

"You didn't."

"I did."

"You didn't."

"I did."

"You didn't."

"I did."

"You didn't."

"I did."

"Didn't."

"Did."

"Didn't."

"Did."

"Did."

"Didn't."

"Ha! You said didn't!" I exclaimed. "In your face!"

"How immature," Alec huffed.

"S_O_? It's fun," I said, grinned cheekily and spun around to go in to my room.

I smiled as I walked to my room. Alec and I were still fighting. I didn't want to change it. Never. It was too funny. Did, didn't stuff. It was loads of fun. Really. I hope it will never change.


	10. Red Roses

I opened my door and walked in. And the first thing I saw was a bouquet of red beautiful roses.

"Alec," I said and sneered.

I walked to the roses and took them. I searched for a card.

"Here it is," I mumbled.

_Your beautiful eyes shine brighter than the stars on the sky_

What? This is not from Alec. The hand writing isn't his. I know it! I practised his hand writing so that I could steal money from him! But then Aro found out about my plans and I didn't get any richer! I used time to get the hand writing perfect and I never had the time to try it!

"Heeeeey ya AJ! What's up?" Jane exclaimed as she bounced in.

"Have you seen anyone in my room?" I asked.

"No. Why do you have roses in your hands?"

"Because these were on my bed. There's a card, but no name. Nothing. Only this hand writing and it's not any of the Volturi's or Damien's. So, whose hand writing this is?"

"Ooooohh... you've got an secret admirer," Jane said and grinned.

"Looks like it," I admitted.

"What did the card say? It had to say something?"

"It said that my eyes shine brighter than the stars on the sky," I said, and if I could still blush, I would be redder than Jane's sweater.

"Oh! That's so cute! And based on the hand writing, the guy is cute too!"

"Probably. But I keep having this strange feeling that I have seen this hand writing before."

"Hmmm... interesting..." Jane said slowly.

"You really couldn't care less couldn't you?"

"Nope!" Jane said and laughed.

"Come on Jane! This is serious! You are my best friend! You gotta help me!"

"I am trying! It's just that it's hard to try and recognize a hand writing that I have never seen in my life!"

"Oh I know." I groaned. "Just that, I don't wanna anymore mysteries in my life! It's annoying, and I don't like annoying! I don't do annoying!" I exclaimed and threw my hands in the air.

"It will come out eventually. Maybe he wants to tell who he is, after awhile," Jane said.

"Maybe. But now, I can't think about anything else! Only who is the sender of these beautiful roses."

"Well, it could be anyone. I mean, you know that you are beautiful, right?"

"Yeah. I know."

"Don't think about it and it'll all be okay. Okay?"

"Okay. Thanks Jane. You're the best," I said and hugged my best friend.

"You're welcome. Now, what is it between you and Alec?"

"Nothing. I just found out he's actually a really good guy."

"I have seen how he looks at you. AJ, he's really, really badly in love with you. Give him a chance."

"I might. I just don't think I can trust men after all that's happened."

"Well, what has happened? With you and men before?"

"I had this boyfriend whom I loved."

"What was his name?"

"Chase King."

"Oh. Was he really a king?"

"Ironically, yes. We were in love."

"And?" Jane rushed.

I sighed. "Chase was my boyfriend, and I loved him more than anything else in the world. We were planning to get married."

"So, what happened?"

"He died."

"I'm so sorry AJ."

"I know Jane. I know."

I hugged Jane. She was humming Crush by David Archuleta. One of her favorite songs.

"Do you ever think, when you're all alone, all that we could be, where this thing could go? Am I crazy or falling in love or is it just another crush? Do you catch your breath, when I look at you? Are you holding back, like the way I do? 'Cause I'm tryin' tryin' tryin' to walk away but I know this crush ain't goin' away. Goin' away..." I mumbled the lyrics.

"Good girl," Jane said and laughed once.

"Yeah."

We both burst out laughing. We sat on my bed and talked about the ball. But neither one of us, said nothing about Damien.

**..Few Weeks Later..**

The strange bouquets have been arriving for 4 weeks now. Every day comes one. The roses are always burgundy red, my favorite color. And every time the card says something nice. I have asked from everyone in the guard, did they recognize the hand writing. But everyone said no. Well, I asked everyone except Alec, because he would freak out. His feelings haven't changed a bit. And I am happy. He is trying to make me feel better. He's so sweet.

"Hey AJ. 'Sup?" Jane exclaimed as she bounced in to my room.

"I'm doing great, actually," I answered.

"This is for you. Another bouquet," Jane said and gave me another bouquet of roses. Burgundy red again.

"Thanks for bringing these. I kinda wondered when the bouquet would show up," I said as I took the roses.

"What does the card say?"

_I still remember your beautiful blue deep eyes. Deep as ocean._

"Wow. That's romantic. No name?"

"No name," I mumbled.

"This is soooo stupid! Why can't the sender just tell who he is, so that I wouldn't be so freaking stressed?"

"What sender?" Alec asked.

"Yeah. What sender?" I repeated and hid the bouquet of roses behind my back.

"I don't know. Did I say sender? I meant... bender," Jane said and rose her shoulders.

"What's that behind your back?" Alec asked.

"What back?" I asked and stood up.

"Your back."

"You mean, my back?" I asked and backed towards the open window.

"Yeah. Your back."

"Nothing! See!" I exclaimed and tried to threw the roses from the window, but Alec was fast and caught them.

"A bouquet of roses," Alec said, examining the roses.

"They are... Jane's. She has a secret admirer," I said rapidly.

"I still remember your beautiful blue eyes. Deep as ocean," Alec read. I saw how pain shot in his eyes. I inhaled.

"Jane and I had brown eyes, when we were human. So these has to be yours," Alec said, and turned to look at me.

"I'll just leave you two alone," Jane said, and backed away from the room.

There was an awkward silence between Alec and I. He was holding the roses, painful look in his eyes. I couldn't take it. I walked to him, and wrapped my arms around him.

"You mind explaining me this?" Alec said, muttering.

"I have been receiving these rose bouquets, but there doesn't read the senders name. There is only a card that says something nice about me," I told, mumbling.

"You have an admirer then. Great," Alec said. I heard that he really didn't mean it. He didn't think that it was great. He thought that it was awful.

"Alec, I... Is everything alright?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't it be?"

"You're not okay. God. Talk to me."

"I am fine," Alec said.

"No. No, you're not. You are just pretending."

Alec was quiet awhile. He looked down and sat down on my bed. I sat on the floor, legs crossed, looking at him.

"Why didn't you tell me about the roses?" he asked.

"Because I knew that you would react this way. I didn't tell you because I wanted to protect you."

"How many knew?"

"Everyone."

Alec gritted and jumped up. He walked to the door and was about to leave, when I grabbed his sleeve.

"Alec. Let me explain," I said, well, begged.

Alec gritted and looked at me. I made my best puppy dog eyes. Alec sighed and sat down again.

"I wanted to know who the sender was. I asked everyone else, but not you, because I knew that you would react this way and, Alec, please, believe me. I didn't do this to hurt you. I couldn't do that. Not after you helped me," I explained and took Alec's hand. I sat down next to him and leant my head against his shoulder. He was so tense.

"Alec?"

He gritted and kissed me. I ran my hand through his hair. He put his hand behind my neck. I inhaled and responded to the kiss. Alec and I weren't together. We just happen to kiss sometimes. Usually when Alec is frustrated, and when I am emotional. Besides that, we have these stupid fights. For example, which one has darker cloak. And that fight was never solved, because Jane tortured us both.

"AJ, if something like this happens, I want to know, okay?" Alec said, as he pulled away.

I leant my forehead against his. "Okay."

Alec kissed my lower lip gently and tucked my stress behind my ear. I smiled and bit my lip.

"So, have you seen this hand writing anywhere?" I asked.

"No. Never in my life," Alec said and shook his head.

"Okay. I guess I have to get irritated by not knowing who is sending me these roses." I groaned.

Alec grinned and traced my face with his fingertips.

"You are beautiful, did you know that?" he said, his eyes measuring me.

"Yeah. Everyone kinda tells me that," I said and inhaled.

"They have a good reason."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome," Alec said and kissed me.

* * *

**Author's note!**

**I am so, so terribly sorry that I haven't been updating lately! I really am! I've had school and because I live with my dad (who thinks sleeping to 3 pm is a crime), I have to do all the work around the house, 'cause, he's not around that much. Yeah, he sometimes cleans his room, but mostly I do the cleaning, and he's making the money. That's just the natural order of things. And now I'm rambling, SO, sorry again for not updating and I hope you can forgive me (Please, please, please!) **

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter, and remember to review! Or I'll have Aro knock on your door and threaten with his "über amazing hair curler". **


End file.
